datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ralts
Ralts - Ralts is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She is shown to be rather shy. Place - Season 1 - 24th, eliminated in episode eleven. (Ousted by Vanillite for using the alliance for Pinsir's own gains). Personality - Ralts is a shy characters and is easily persuaded. She often tries to run from social situations as seen when she arrives on the island for the first time. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Ralts arrives on the island along with Glameow, Natu and Electrike. Ralts remains behind after the others go to the campsite because Gallade starts speaking to her, commenting on how it is good to have one of his species on the show. After this she teleports away, presumably to the campfire site. She is then placed onto The Amazing Alakazams and if put up to her first challenge. After successfully scoring a point for her team, she is seen in the cabin bedroom with Natu, Vanillite and Mime Jr - seldom speaking. Episode 2 - In this episode, Ralts is first seen with Murkrow, Buneary, Natu and Vanillite. Murkrow asks them about forming an alliance with him, to which they all agree. She then accidently walks in on Pinsir and Pancham's conversation in the cafeteria. Before she gets the chance to leave she is stopped by Pinsir, who threatens her into helping him. She agrees to convince her alliance to vote people out for Pinsir and states in the confessional that she had no choice. During the challenge she falls on the first obstacle and is later seen in the cafetaria after her team loses. Pinsir tells her to convince her team to vote out Spoink and due to fear she does. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe for another episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Ralts is seen with her alliance the The Amazing Alakazams' cabin. When Pinsir arrives and tells them to leave, she does so promptly. During the challenge, she hides in a cave with the rest of her alliance (bar Murkrow). Whilst there she states how they will be waiting for a while. She is then captured after Vanillite leaves the cave and is then seen outside of the cabin after her team loses. When trying to convince her team to vote out Inkay (due to Pinsir's instructions) she is challenged by Vanillite, who questions her motivations as Inkay did not cause any of the alliance to get captured. She then claims that it will be best for the team as she caused others to be captured, which Vanillite does not believe. At the campfire ceremony, she is at the bottom two accompanied by Inkay, although she receives the last poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Ralts is seen speaking with Pancham and Pinsir about Vanillite's suspicions of her. She is told to lay low by Pinsir before heading back to her alliance, greeting them in the cabin. During the challenge, she is placed into the third group and is the only member of her group to fall during the challenge. Episode 5 - In episode five, Ralts is seen outside of the cabin, leaning against one of the support beams. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues and the challenge. Episode 6 - In episode six, Ralts is seen with her alliance. When Murkrow congratulates them on their progress, she agrees before leaving the 'go to the toilet'. As Ralts gets outside she is confronted by Vanillite, who asks about Ralts' forcefulness when it comes to who to eliminate. Ralts darts around this question before leaving with the excuse of needing to go to the toilet. During the challenge, she is seen with her team whilst they decide on who is doing the challenge. Ralts does not volunteer. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Ralts is seen running up to Pinsir exclaiming Vanillite's suspicions of her. During the challenge she is set to fight Seedot and before the fight begins she says that she 'does not want to do it', however, Seedot then knocks her off of the podium. Ralts is later seen with Pinsir, Deino and Pancham - deciding who to vote out. Omanyte then joins in on the discussion and joins the alliance to save herself. At the campfire ceremony Ralts receives a poffin, meanin that she is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Ralts is seen with Pancham and Pinsir, she agrees with Pancham when he says that they have made it through th first week with no issues. During the challenge Deino places her into the firing squad and Ralts can be seen at several intervals during the challenge firing upon The Rampant Rhyperiors. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Ralts is seen with her alliance in the cabin. When Natu says that he hopes that the challenge is not physically based, Ralts asks him why and he says that he is not that 'physically capable'. During the challenge Ralts is seen scaling hill three with her alliance and later on she asks if they are lost. She then goes with Buneary and Murkrow to find a path. In the confessional Ralts says that she does not want to stay alone with Vanillite and Natu due to them being out to get her. After the challenge, Ralts is seen with Pinsir, Deino and Pancham - Pinsir tells Ralts to get her alliance to vote out Omanyte, which causes Ralts to panic and then Pinsir tells Deino to help her. At the campfire ceremony Ralts receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Ralts is seen with Deino in the cabin. He asks her what she thinks of Pinsir and she says that she thinks that he will cause her to be eliminated. During the challenge she hides in the cave with her team and later on she leaves the cave with Pinsir, and Murkrow and Vanillite follow without her knowledge. Pinsir leads her to a rocky area and says that she needs to get rid of Vanillite to secure a place in the late game. After the challenge Ralts is seen with Pinsir, Pancham, Deino and Smoochum - who are discussing whether to vote out Vanillite or Venonat. Once Smoochum suggests getting rid of Venonat, Pinsir tells Ralts to get her alliance to vote for her. Ralts goes to contest this put is then silenced by Pinsir and she leaves to tell her alliance. Once arriving there, Vanillite confronts her and Ralts leaves, in the confessional she says that she is going to be eliminated and that it is Pinsir's fault. At the campfire ceremony Ralts is in the bottom two with Venonat, however, she does not receive the last poffin and is last seen leaving the island at the docks.